


The Lights At The Edge Of Her Eyes

by cultz4kidz



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angsty-ish, Post-Canon, horror i guess, neptune and jupiter broke up :(, post-transition venus, post-yellow ending, probably wont have much shippy stuff but uh who fuckin knows dude!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultz4kidz/pseuds/cultz4kidz
Summary: It's been years since Summer Scouts. On a cold autumn night, Venus tries to convince Jupiter and Neptune to help her rid the devil from her body forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Lights At The Edge Of Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so, this has a lot of elements that probably wouldn't actually happen in canon because i haven't played heaven will be mine, and im sorry about that. this is my first fic and i kinda just wanted to write somethin fun and creepy with my favorite wktd character. that being said, don't go into this expecting Pure Canon Respect bc i am only human, and a very lazy human at that

There were plenty of things that sucked about having once been the devil, even if only for a day.  
  
First of all, you were pretty doomed. It wasn't exactly a positive thing. You can't really tell anyone about it, even people who you think you should know. You want to trust people with it, but you just can't. It was incredibly alienating, and Venus didn't need any extra reasons to feel like an outsider. There was also the fact that being possessed is horrible to remember, but also impossible to forget. It was painful and terrifying, but it was also freeing, and having to face that was such a temptation to go back that it could easily cause you to make rash decisions.  
  
To Venus, though, and to most of the others who had been the devil, the worst thing was that she never really leaves. That is always terrible, but it was so much worse for Venus, whose transformation into the devil felt less like a mere stroke of bad luck, or a result of being ignored, but as an inevitability. The devil chose her that night, but she had chose her every night before that, too, she had her selected as long as Venus could remember. The lights got worse at summer camp, but when she got out she realized she had seen them before, they just weren't enough for her to notice; they existed in the places where lights should have been, and only dimly, and only when she was alone so that no one could tell her that they weren't there. The devil had always wanted her, and it got her, and it never let her get away.  
  
For so long, she had just accepted this, that the devil had chosen her and that the devil wouldn't ever leave her. Even when she didn't see the lights, the devil spoke to her in the channels on her radio that she still had, and while she always tried to pass over her she couldn't help but linger, either literally or in her head, on the sound of the devil's voice, smoke and honey coming from the speakers.  
  
To make things even worse, Venus couldn't ignore that the lights were getting more and more present in her life. The devil works best with lonely people, and Venus hadn't even been out of the house in weeks, and if it kept up the devil would take her again, but this time there wouldn't be anyone to stop her before she potentially did something awful. Even if she did get out before the devil took her, though, she wanted to get rid of her. Life was hard enough without the constant lights and the voice she couldn't ignore. The issue was that, even if anyone knew how to get the devil out of someone like her, the information wasn't public. Even if it was, she'd have to find people she really trusted to cure her. Even with the devil gone, that information was dangerous.  
  
Since there was no way to know if she could even do this, she had to make do with that last part. Even then, she had to hope they would be willing to work with her after so long. Jupiter and Neptune got closer after camp, and they kind of left Venus behind. They still talked, but only rarely, and they never even mentioned the camp. It was an unspoken rule, one that never needed to be said because everyone agreed that camp was horribly fucked up and they really were better off pretending it never happened. Venus didn't know how much Venus specifically being the devil made them avoid talking about it to her, but she knew no matter what that this was a risk. A necessary one. She considered who she should message first, and decided on Neptune, pulling up the messaging app that Neptune used whenever she wanted to distance herself from a camp activity.  
  
Neptune and Jupiter were the only person she had on the app. Everyone else Venus talked to was on a different, objectively superior, app, which Neptune refused to use because it's "for nerds." To be fair, they did advertise it as a chat for gamers, but Venus always thought Neptune was just trying to be cool. She selected Neptune's conversation, and typed out her message.  
  
Venus: neptune?  
RestingWitchFace: Venus?  
RestingWitchFace: Wow its been a while  
RestingWitchFace: Like a year right  
Venus: yeah, probably.  
Venus: how's jupiter?  
RestingWitchFace: Oh funny story actually!  
RestingWitchFace: We broke up  
Venus: wait what  
RestingWitchFace: Yeah, I know, its so out of nowhere  
Venus: you  
Venus: never told me you were dating  
Venus: i dont think so anyways  
RestingWitchFace: Well fuck  
Venus: i mean its not surprising, you two always liked each other more than you liked me  
RestingWitchFace: Sorry?  
Venus: its just true  
Venus: oh i just did the mean thing didnt i  
RestingWitchFace: Yeah but like don't worry about it  
RestingWitchFace: Why'd you message me?  
Venus: because i need your help  
Venus: do you remember summer scouts?  
RestingWitchFace: Why  
Venus: because i think we should go back  
RestingWitchFace: That why wasn't for you I was complaining about thinking about that place again  
RestingWitchFace: Also why the hell would we go back  
Venus: do you remember how i was the devil that one time  
Venus: you guys drained her out of me  
Venus: but she isn't gone, and i think that if i dont do something  
Venus: i might become the devil again.  
RestingWitchFace: No offense Venus but killing you was hard enough with two people  
RestingWitchFace: I wish I could help you but if I tried on my own you'd win  
Venus: you wouldn't be alone. im only doing it if i can get jupiter  
RestingWitchFace: Do I need to explain why that also sucks  
RestingWitchFace: Also like I wont lie I cant  
RestingWitchFace: I don't ever want to go back there.  
Venus: do you think i want to?  
Venus: please, neptune. i know you aren't selfish.  
RestingWitchFace: Didnt we agree we were bad kids?  
RestingWitchFace: I dont know about you but thats still true for me  
Venus: neptune  
Venus: i cant do this with anyone else.  
RestingWitchFace: UGH  
RestingWitchFace: Even when we're arguing youre STILL too good to get mad at me  
RestingWitchFace: Listen Ill think about it as long as  
RestingWitchFace: If Jupiter ends up coming can you just pretend you don't know about us  
Venus: yes.  
RestingWitchFace: Then Ill see what I can do  
Venus: thank you  
RestingWitchFace: Yeah  
  
Venus sighed. That conversation took work, but she knew it would. Still, she worried about the breakup. Neptune didn't say who broke it off, but Venus had to assume it wasn't Jupiter. Even if it was, it probably wasn't something she wanted to do.  
  
She looked out at the night outside. The leaves were changing colors, the few that were illuminated showing brilliant reds and yellows. People walked outside the apartment quietly, and the street was sometimes illuminated by the lights of a coming car. The city never really went dark, just darker. Neon signs and traffic lights all stood out in the darkness. All of it was bright, but it was unnatural and synthetic, but the lights that Venus saw in the distance were warm and inviting, and felt perfectly natural to her.


End file.
